the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/21 Nov 2017
00:00:13 QUIT HearthRaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:00:15 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I was in the process of writing "Oh shit" when you did that! 00:00:29 CHAT South Ferry: Disgraceful. 00:01:29 JOIN HearthRaven has joined Team Demon Light. 00:01:38 CHAT Ashlyn Stark: /me cries with Hearth Raven. 00:02:28 CHAT South Ferry: Nope 00:06:20 QUIT Ashlyn Stark has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:06:27 CHAT HearthRaven: ... 00:06:38 JOIN Ashlyn Stark has joined Team Demon Light. 00:07:07 JOIN Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined Team Demon Light. 00:07:25 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Hi. 00:07:26 CHAT South Ferry: Good. 00:07:32 CHAT South Ferry: Welcome Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls. 00:07:33 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hi, Jack. 00:07:51 CHAT HearthRaven: why am I here? I'm a b WASTE. /b I'm a b mess. /b I'm b weak. /b 00:08:02 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No, you're not. 00:08:30 CHAT HearthRaven: The b Fury /b said it himself 00:09:01 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: He was memeing! 00:09:30 CHAT HearthRaven: I strongly doubt that 00:10:02 CHAT HearthRaven: I suppose if I say any more some jerk is going to come along and tell me to "grow up" 00:10:19 CHAT Max-champ: hey ninja 00:10:51 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Raven 00:10:53 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: he 00:11:07 CHAT HearthRaven: ow someone pinged me 00:11:08 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: was 00:11:09 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: memeing 00:11:09 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: take nothing South says for real 00:13:49 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:14:15 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 00:14:28 CHAT South Ferry: Look, 00:14:31 CHAT South Ferry: You're a waste! 00:14:38 CHAT South Ferry: You're mess! 00:14:38 CHAT HearthRaven: ;( 00:14:43 CHAT South Ferry: You are so weak, 00:14:46 CHAT South Ferry: It's laughable! 00:14:47 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Stop. 00:14:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Now. 00:14:52 KICK South Ferry has been kicked by TheKorraFanatic. 00:14:57 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 00:15:00 CHAT HearthRaven: /me sighs.... 00:15:31 CHAT South Ferry: This is ridiculous, she can say I am a waste over and over again and yet I can't memr back! Don't dish it if you can't take it! 00:16:22 CHAT HearthRaven: I said it ONCE 00:16:26 CHAT HearthRaven: ONCE! 00:16:35 CHAT South Ferry: Nope. 00:16:41 CHAT South Ferry: Like three times! 00:16:48 CHAT HearthRaven: !!! 00:19:48 QUIT HearthRaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:19:52 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: take nothing South says as anything more then a meme 00:20:03 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Jack, you know that is West on CC, lol. 00:20:46 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: I guessed that. 00:20:54 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Still wish I thought of that username first though. 00:21:01 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: You LOVE him! 00:21:12 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:21:20 CHAT Max-champ: wut XD 00:21:22 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Absolutely not. He a word I cannot use here. :P 00:21:30 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:21:35 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Say it in the staff DM! 00:21:42 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: I just respect his username ideas. If only they were in the hands of someone good. 2016 04 23